


Five Minute Cowboy

by bucketmouse



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketmouse/pseuds/bucketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of an (unfortunately) average night for Dino and Squalo. (Originally written in 2009 for the KHR Kink Meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minute Cowboy

He had Squalo practically bent over backwards, over the edge of the hotel room bed. Long long pure silver hair like water cascaded down and pooled on the floor, contrasting sharply against the soft dark carpet.

It wasn't often that he got Squalo on his back, but when he did Dino always found it more intoxicating than the best Italian wine. Squalo was clawing at Dino's shoulders hard enough to leave welts, gasping, screaming at him in Italian to just put it in already- 

Hardly one to dismiss a request like that, Dino finished giving himself a quick coat of lubrication and pushed into Squalo's waiting body with one swift thrust. 

" _Cazzo_!" Dino swore, "You feel so damn _good_!" Squalo liked it when Dino got a little rough, when he took control. He wanted to feel Dino in him for days afterward, and tonight he certainly would. Dino was pounding into him like a teenager with his first sex toy at just the _right_ angle. Every shove was like a hit of euphoria straight to his groin, and Squalo was already riding high on the adrenaline from the fight he finished right before he arrived at Dino's hotel. The only way this could get better would be if Dino would man up and talk dirty to him - call him a slut, a filthy whore. Before Squalo could demand that of Dino, however, the other shuddered and suddenly stopped, leaning over Squalo while he gasped to catch his breath. 

Squalo gave Dino a LOOK. He could feel the blonde starting to soften inside of him. 

Before Dino could pull out or make an apology, Squalo smacked him across the face with enough force to split his lip. 

"YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Squalo screamed, even more angry that he himself was still hard. "YOU CAME _ALREADY?_ IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, DUMBASS?! IS THIS GENETIC OR SOMETHING? HOW THE FUCK DID YOUR PARENTS MAKE YOU?! LAST NIGHT YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET IT _IN_!!" 

with every sentence, Squalo slapped Dino upside the head as if the act functioned as punctuation. When he finished, he shoved Dino away in disgust, threw the used condom in the general direction of the wastebasket and hurled an unopened one at Dino's face. 

"Don't you fucking MOVE from that bed unless its to get THAT on!" Hitting Dino once more for good measure to silence the lame apology he knew was coming if he didn't, Squalo rolled off the bed and stormed over to the door. 

When Dino saw what Squalo was about to do, he protested "W-wait! Squalo! Pants!", but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Without a stitch of clothing on, cock still fully erect, Squalo threw the hotel room door open. 

"YOU! DINO'S MEN!" he yelled to the bodyguards that littered the hallway and oh how Dino prayed it was ONLY them out there. "HE REALLY IS FUCKING USELESS WITHOUT YOU! ONE OF YOU GET IN HERE SO HE CAN FUCK ME LIKE A MAN! _NOW!_ " 

...Dino wished he could say this was the first time something like this had happened.


End file.
